


Like Lightning Running Through My Veins (or, that one time in London)

by fits_in_frames



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he can even say <i>hey</i>, Milo looks up and blurts out, "I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lightning Running Through My Veins (or, that one time in London)

**Author's Note:**

> _please forgive me if i act a little strange_  
>  _for i know not what i do_  
>  _feels like lightning running through my veins_  
>  _every time i look at you_  
>  {david gray // please forgive me}
>
>> Adrian: You were mad at me that one time.  
> Milo: What, in London?  
> -snip-  
> Milo: We were hugging and kissing and making up, don't kid yourself.
> 
> Written for Porn Battle VIII ([original comment](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html?thread=1416783#t1416783)).

There's a knock on Adrian's hotel room door at about eight-thirty. He checks through the peep hole just in case it's not Milo, but it is him, looking tired and having changed out of his tux into normal-people clothes. He takes a moment to gather himself for the imminent angry conversation, and opens the door.

Before he can even say _hey_ , Milo looks up and blurts out, "I'm sorry." Not angry, then.

Adrian half-smiles, surprised, and shakes his head. "Come in," he says, gives a little tilt of his head, and walks back into the room. Milo follows. "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

"I overreacted," Milo says quickly, standing awkwardly as Adrian sits on the bed.

Adrian looks at him incredulously. "I grabbed your ass, Mi."

Milo relaxes a bit. "Yeah, you did." He sits next to Adrian, leaning back on his elbows. "I mean, I don't mind when you do it, but--"

"In out in public," Adrian interjects. "Yeah, I--" He sighs, brushes Milo's slightly damp hair off his forehead. "I just forget there's other people sometimes."

One corner of Milo's mouth tugs up into a smile. "Me too."

Adrian drops down on one elbow, rests the other hand on Milo's belly. "I could make it up to you."

Milo waggles his eyebrows a little. "You could. What're you gonna do?"

Adrian leans over. "I think I'll make it up as I go along, if that's okay." And before Milo has a chance to respond with anything more than a smirk, he kisses him, letting his hand drift down until he's palming Milo's cock through his jeans. Milo sighs into his mouth and presses up into his hand. Adrian smiles against his lips, pulls off, and after a moment, he goes for Milo's neck and unbuttons his fly, hooks his thumb under the waistband of his boxers. Milo reaches down with one hand to help him get his pants and boxers down to his knees. Adrian ghosts his mouth down over Milo's whole body, finally coming to rest at his half-hard cock, kneeling down on the floor in front of him. He spends a minute just handling Milo in his palm, grinning when his eyes roll a little, involuntarily.

"You gonna blow me or what, Pasdar?" Milo gasps, tipping his head back.

Adrian grins a little wider before leaning down to get his mouth around the head and swirl his tongue in little circles. Milo moans, and Adrian takes that as his cue. He sucks Milo off, steadying himself with one hand on the bed, palms Milo's balls with the other. It's only few minutes before Milo's making that choked, needy sound in the back of his throat, and Adrian pulls off before something disastrous happens like it did the first time. Milo comes onto his own belly, and when he's recovered, Adrian rests his chin on his thigh and waits for the sated smile--and gets it.

"You're getting really good at that," Milo says, still a little short of breath.

"I only learn from the best," he says, and they share a knowing, devilish grin.

Milo makes a little _c'mere_ motion of with head. Adrian obliges, sitting on the bed again and getting up close. Milo licks his lips. "Maybe you should grab my ass more often." Adrian smiles and moves in to kiss, but Milo stops him with a finger on his lips. "Just not out in the open like that."

Adrian continues forward and kisses him playfully. Then, after studying his face for a moment: "I make no promises, Ventimiglia."

Milo pushes him away, but he's smiling, wide and genuine, and everything's okay.


End file.
